I need you
by Cardamon
Summary: Two people separated by time & dimension. Brought together by a teleporter malfunction. Rated M for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I poured my coffee. Hazelnut. One of my favorites. As I turned to glance out the window I brushed a long strand of pink hair out of my face. It was raining pretty bad outside. This meant work would not be pleasant. I took a seat at my dining room table & picked up the newspaper. The weather section said a severe thunderstorm was on the way with rolling blackouts. I frowned deeply. This was going to interfere with Morrowind later. I glanced at the clock before stuffing toast with orange marmalade into my mouth. I had roughly fifteen minutes to finish my coffee & toast before I needed to get ready for work. I poured more coffee into my cup & headed into my room.

I lived in a small one story home. It had a kitchen that bled into a dining room, a living room, two bedrooms, & two bathrooms. Not bad for a 23 year old working in a grocery store in 2004. One my Kroger uniform was on I sighed. I really needed to find a better job than the one I have now. I grabbed my bag & coffee before locking the front door. I hopped into my grey beat up 1995 pickup truck. I got it from my dad. A southern fellow from Texas. The drive to Kroger felt like it took forever. Everyone was mousing down the road from all the rain. As I pulled into the employee section of the parking lot I took one last sip of my coffee. My work day was spent moping the floors & stocking shelves.

I finished work around seven. The sky was dark & angry. Lightning splintered around in the heavy black clouds. I drove five under the speed limit not wanting to take any chances. As I pulled into my driveway lightning struck about a block away. I turned briefly before darting inside my house. I slipped my shoes off & set them by the door "I need a shower. Then Food!" I began to undress as I headed to my bathroom. I turned the water on & left to get clothes & a towel. I smiled as I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. I groaned as the lights went out. Right in the middle of my shower too! I turned to get out of the shower for a flashlight. As I tried to take a step forward I hit something "Oof!" This thing smelled like sweat & dirt. It was wet & cold. The foreign sound of breathing attacked my ears. The lights flickered back on & my eyes were met with red. Lots of red. The stranger looked around dumbfounded "WHAT!? Where am I maggot!? Whow did I get here?!"

In the midst of his ranting I screamed loudly. I backed out of the shower & fell on my butt grabbing my towel "There is a man in my shower!" He stepped out of my shower & I finally got a good look at him. I couldn't really see his face. He wore an over sized helmet. He had on a long red jacket with two yellow markings on his shoulders. The sleeves were long & gathered at the wrist with stretchy material. Under the jacket was some sort of white shirt. He had on a belt & a strap. The strap had two orange & black grenades. It hung over his right arm & under his left arm. His belt hung around his waist holding his jacket in place. It had three pouches. One on each side & one in the back. He had on a pair of reddish brown pants tucked tightly into combat boots. I stood up slowly "How did you get in here?"

The man looked up for a second "I-I don't know." His head whipped in my direction "I could ask you the same thing girlie!" I frowned "I live here!" His hands shot up & he spun in a circle looking around "Wait. This isn't sawmill." I quickly threw on some clothes. This guy was weird "Ok... What's the last thing you remember?" He sat down on the edge of my tub & I sat next to him turning off the shower. He looked down at his hands "I was using Engi's new teleporter when lightning struck. There was a bad storm. Nothing a soldier like me can't handle!" He beat his chest with his left hand & grinned "Everything was bright white light. Then everything went black. That's when you ran into me." I nodded slowly "Let's, uh, go into the kitchen..." I glanced at his wet clothes "But first lets get you out of those wet clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

We both stood up & I smiled at him. There was no doubt this was the most strange thing to happen to me. Even more strange then the time I found out there were rats living under my bed in high school. I took a deep breath to compose myself. If his story was true then he must be just as troubled as I am. I paused for a moment "You know what? Why don't you take a shower & I'll find you some fresh clothes that might fit you." He frowned "No sir! I don't need some _woman_ to pick what I wear!" I frowned "Well you don't need to be so rude about it. Also, you can talk a little quieter."

He stood tall & rigid as we walked into my room. I fished around in my closet as he meandered about in my room. Nothing looked like it would fit "Damn it!" The man glanced at me for a second "What's your name woman?" I smiled as I found a pair of sweatpants my friend left last time he visited "It's Kim Sanders. What's your name?" He spun around & frowned. He seemed to do that a lot "You will call me Soldier." I tilted my head as I rummaged through my shirts "Your name is Soldier?" He laughed at me "No! That would be stupid!" I frowned "Well you don't have to laugh!" I sighed & pulled down two shirts I thought would fit. My brain was screaming at me to call the cops but my gut said otherwise.

I set the clothes down on the bed "Here. How about these? They should fit." He walked to the bed where the clothes were "Hm..." He picked up one of the shirts & the pants "This will do." I smiled relieved "Good. Now go get cleaned up! Are you hungry? i was going to go fix something to eat." He nodded briefly. I handed him a fresh towel "Left for hot water & right for cold. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." As soon as I was in the kitchen I slid to the floor "What the hell am I doing? This is crazy! I'm going to wake up dead!" I ran my hand through my hair & tugged it nervously "Well no going back now." Again I took a deep breath "Food time!" I stood up & opened the fridge "hm..." The first thing to stand out was cabbage. I grinned & looked for link sausage. I was in luck! I had beef sausage! I cooked some onions in a sauce pan until it was transparent. I sliced an apple into this strips & cut the cabbage to match. I cut the sausage into medallions and fried them with the onions. I tossed in half of the apple & all the cabbage. When the cabbage was hot I added the last of the apple.

From behind me I herd the soft padding of feet on the linoleum floors of my kitchen. I glanced behind me "Good timing. Food is read- you don't have to wear that helmet." He looked into the pot "I will not take my helmet off." I frowned "Well I want you to take it off. It's rude to wear hats inside." He balled his hands into fists "NO." I scowled at him "Take it off or I'll do it myself." He laughed at me with a defiant smirk "I'd like to see you try." I tried to reach my arm up to knock off the helmet but he grabbed my wrist with one hand. I growled & tried with my other hand. I almost got it off but he grabbed me again. Soldier spun me around. My arms were now crossed in front of me. I could almost see the smug look on his face.

My eye twitched & I bared my teeth stained yellow from years of tea & coffee. I smashed my head into his face. Soldier let me go & stumbled backwards a step or two. I turned to hit him but he beat me to the punch. His fist collided with my jaw & I grunted in pain. I immediately punched him as hard as I could in the jaw "TAKE THE HELMET OFF!" His head didn't move much but he did growl "I DON"T TAKE ORDERS FROM _YOU_!" He knocked me down with one hand. I grabbed on to his jacket taking him down with me. His helmet fell off of his head & he looked genuinely surprised. The lights went off as he fell on top of me. I hissed as we his the floor "Power went out."


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly stood up "I'll get a candle, you stay put. I don't want to trip on you." Soldier muttered incoherently to himself. I shuffled around in the darkness afraid of tripping. I paused for a moment when my foot hit his helmet. I gingerly picked it up off the floor & took it with me. I set the helmet down on the counter next to the candles. I took the match box I kept next to the candles & lit three tall & two small ones. The room flickered to life with the soft glow. I turned around & held my hand out to soldier.

Without hesitation he took my hand & pulled himself up. The first thing that struck me was his face. He had a strong jawline with a touch of stubble. He had a large nose with high cheek bones. His hair was that classic military buzz cut. But what struck me the most were his eyes. They were steel grey & hard from years of fighting & war. His face was hard but not angry. I blushed lightly in the dim light "You, uh, you should take that helmet off more often." He raised a brown brow & stared. I watched his hand slip out of mine "You have a hansom face. You shouldn't hide it." He frowned "I'm NOT hiding! In war you never know when an attack will happen! You must always be ready!"

I turned from him & got two bowls "War?" Soldier nodded "Yes war. I fought in WWII killing Nazis!" I handed him a bowl & got two forks "Wow!" He beamed as we got food "You ever hear of Sun Tzu?" I shook my head & moved the candles to the coffee table. Soldier sat down "He was a great man! He said 'If fighting results in victory then you must fight!'." I sat down with my food. Soldier grinned "He invented fighting!" I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but there was something about the way he spoke. I found myself _wanting_ to listen to him. He took a bite of his food & spoke with a full mouth "This is good. Mmm." He swallowed "Sun Tzu perfected fighting so no man could best him in the ring of honor!" I nodded "Cool!" He spoke adamantly & excitedly. Someone actually _wanted_ to listen to the ramblings of a crazed man "And then he took his fight money & bought two of every animal on earth!" I leaned in slightly. Soldier did the same "And then he herded them onto a boat! AND THEN HE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERY SINGLE ONE!" I leaned back "What?!" He laughed lightly "From that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a ZOO! Unless it's a farm!"

I finished my bowl "He must have been one hell of a man!" Soldier nodded "He was the best! He was even better than me!" I set my bowl down in the sink "Would you like a drink?" Soldier set his fork down for a moment "That depends. Do you have beer?" I nodded & grabbed two Guinness from the fridge. I handed him his drink as I sat down "What branch of the Military did you fight in?" He frowned for a second as he opened his drink "I was rejected from all of them. They said I was psy-cock-tic or something." My face dropped for a split second "You mean psychotic?" He nodded "Yeah! That's the word." To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I had a crazy man in my house.

I thought about calling the cops again but things just didn't add up with this guy. I smiled briefly "If you were rejected from the military then how did you fight in the war?" He grinned "Easy! I bought a plane ticket to Europe!" I thought back to the bathroom when he first appeared. If he had broken in then there would be water & mud on the floor but there was nothing. Soldier stretched & sipped his beer "The hard part was getting into the war zone. It took a lot if bribery." I was only half listening to him. My mind was having a debate with my heart. If Soldier was bad & crazy he would have tried to kill me right? We did fight in the kitchen but he didn't do any real damage. Soldier stared at me for a second studying my face. When he was satisfied I was paying attention he continued "Once I was in the war zone It was only a matter of finding standard issue weapons & uniforms in my size." Just like before my heart won. It wouldn't be right to kick him out. As crazy as his story sounds I found myself believing him. Tonight I would be locking my bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up & held my hand out "I'll take that bowl from you." He handed me the bowl & I put both bowls in the sink. I turned briefly to Soldier "It's late, we ought to go to bed." Soldier grumbled a fine & stood to follow me. I picked up one of the larger candles & proceeded down the hall. Soldier picked up the other large candle & followed close behind me. He left the empty beer on the coffee table. I paused in front of a white door "This is a bathroom just so you know. Your room is across from mine. It's not much but it's better than the streets." Soldier glanced at the door & continued to follow me. Once I got to the guest room I opened the door for him "Here it is. If you need more blankest or anything else just ask."

Soldier stared into the simple room for what felt like forever. It had a twin bed against the wall with white sheets. A light caramel nightstand sat next to it. It had the classic ceiling fan light combo in the center of the room. The floors were cream colored carpet like the rest of the house. The walls were painted a light green color. His back was to me when he finally spoke. It was soft & I almost didn't hear him "Thanks." It was a nice change of pace from the indoor yelling earlier. I smiled warmly "No problem."

As I left the room I closed the door as softly as possible. I let out a heavy sigh as I made my way back to the kitchen. There were still two candles to put out. I put the rest of dinner into the fridge. Before I left the room I put the two small candles out. I left Soldier's helmet where it was. Once I was back in my own room I set the large candle I was holding down on my nightstand. A loud knock came at my door as I pulled the bed sheets back. I turned my head "It unlocked. You can come in." Soldier opened the door "It's cold!" I frowned lightly. He was back to having no inside voice "Alright. Let me get you an extra blanket."

I stood up taking the candle with me. Soldier followed me into the hall. I held the candle out to him as we stopped in front of another white door "Could you hold this for me?" He took the candle from me without fuss. I opened the closet door & grabbed a blue blanket. Soldier growled "What do you think you are doing?!" I tilted my head & stated flatly "Getting you a blanket." He scowled "I will NOT have that blue abomination on my bed! Cowards & traitors have blue blankets! You are asking for an ass kicking Missy! " I growled & got in his face "You could have said 'I don't like blue'. You didn't have to be so rude about it!" I put the blue blanket back & pulled out a black one. I ripped the candle from his hand shoving the blanket in his arms. I turned with a huff "Go to bed Soldier!"I slammed the door to my room "Jerk!" Slowly I set the candle down on the nightstand. I was afraid of breaking it. I slipped my sweat pants off & climbed in bed. I licked my fingers & put the candle out.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning with a yawn. I had today off from work. My alarm clock flashed '12:00pm' over & over. At least the power was back on. I flicked the light on in my bathroom. It was surprisingly clean. The only mess was soldiers clothes on the floor. I pushed them into the corner & began to brush my teeth. After running a brush through my pink hair I frowned. You could easily see the light brown roots coming in. Either I would have to dye it again or let it grow out. Right now though that wasn't my concern.

I gingerly gathered up Soldier's clothes & took them into my room. I dropped them on the floor & went to my closet to change. I slapped on a purple bra with matching panties, a pair of light blue jeans, & a white t-shirt with a crow on it. I turned back to Soldier's clothes. I picked up the pants & emptied his pockets. There wasn't much in them. Just a crumpled piece of paper & some change. I stuffed them in my pocket to give him later. Right now I just wanted his clothes clean. I kicked the door open with my foot.

It was quiet in my house as I walked to the garage. I gathered Soldier must still be asleep. I set his clothes down on the dryer. First I sorted out the delicates & got them started. I tried not to think about touching his underwear. Anything I could not wash ,such as his belts, I left on the dryer. I picked his coat up & read the tag on the back. It said "Machine wash, cold only, do not put in dryer." I picked up the things I couldn't wash & headed back into the kitchen.

It was just as I had left it the night before. I put my hand on my stomach as it growled. As I passed the coffeepot I pushed the button to turn it on. I smiled as it whirred to life. To me coffee was the elixir of life. What better to go with coffee than waffles! I fished around in the cabinet under the coffee pot & pulled out the waffle iron. Next I pulled a large mixing bowl out & began mixing up waffle batter. My head turned briefly when I herd the sound of a door opening. I turned & pulled a plate down from a top cabinet to my left. While the iron was heating up I lightly buttered the plate. Using a ladle I poured on the batter. Once the machine was closed I turned around.

Soldier rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He still had the clothes I gave him last night. I turned back to the waffle iron "I hope you like waffles. Oh! I'm washing your clothes from last night." I shoved my hand in my pocket & held the paper & money out to him "This was in the pocket of your pants. I didn't want them to go through the wash." Soldier ripped his things from my hands. He quickly counted his money "Do not touch my things again maggot! You're lucky nothing's missing!" I growled not quite ready for another fight. It was far too early for one.


	6. Chapter 6

The ding from the waffle iron saved me. I took a deep breath as I pulled the first waffle off. The coffee pot beeped as I poured on more batter. I turned to Soldier "Are you hungry?" He shook his head "Negatory! First I must train. Where are your training grounds?" I scoffed "Training grounds? I don't have any training grounds! I work at a grocery store not a military base!" Soldier glanced around the room before dropping to the floor. I buttered the waffles "What are you doing?" Soldier huffed "Trying to do push-ups." I turned to him "Trying? Do you need more space?" He stood up & stared at me "No. But I could use you."

I blushed "Wh-what?! M-ME?! Woah! I ain't-" Soldier cut me off "You will sit on my back while I do pushups!" I pulled the next waffle off the iron & unplugged it "What? Why?" Soldier frowned "What isn't it obvious?! You're fat & I need something heavy on my back for training." I glared at him "Fat?! FAT?! Hey! I'm only five foot three & one hundred fiftyfifty pounds! I may have some extra weight but I am not fat!" Soldier rolled his eyes "Don't get so pissy maggot! It was a complement! You should be happy I called you fat!" I crossed my arms "In what world should I be happy you called me fat!? There are better ways you could have phrased that!" Soldier groaned & muttered something under his breath "Fine whatever! Sorry! Now would you just sit on my back now?!"

I uncrossed my arms & turned to the waffles. That was probably the best apology I was going to get out of him that didn't involve another fight. I began to cut up my waffles "Just let me finish here, then I'll help you." Soldier grinned "Great!" I shook my head as I poured on syrup. This guy has poor social skills. At least he was nice to look at. So far that was one of his few saving graces. Soldier grinned at me. Or at least tried to. It came out looking like he wanted to molest me. His eyes followed me as I walked to him. When I was close enough he got back onto the floor "Now sit!" It was my turn to roll my eyes "Woof woof." Soldier raised a brow at me. I smiled lightly & climbed onto his back. I blushed as I sat cross legged. As he began to do push-ups I ate. The way his muscles moved & contorted under his skin was nothing less than fantastic. I had to admit it was a bit arousing.

It didn't take me long to finish eating "Hey Soldier?" He paused for a second to scratch his face "Yeah?" I set my plate down on the floor "Last night... You were talking about a teleporter and something about a sawmill?" He chuckled to himself like a mad man "I was talking about my job!" I looked down at him "Your job? what do you do? If you don't mind my asking?" Soldier paused for a moment "I'm a mercenary fighting for R.E.D. Reliable Excavation and Demolition! I kill B.L.U.! Or Builders League United! I hate them! I hate them so much it makes my eyes bleed blood!" I stared blankly down at him "What?" Soldier mistook mistook my skepticism for fear & promptly grinned at me "No worries! I won't kill you!" I flashed a nervous smile "How reassuring!" Soldier lowered "I'm going to do sit ups! you can get off Now!"

I climbed off of his back & picked my plate up. I pulled down a coffee cup "So are you the only one who fights?" Soldier got on his back & began to do sit ups "No mam! There are six other men, one boy, & one unknown who fight with me!" I poured hot love into my large cup "Unknown?" Soldier grunted "Yes! Pyro! It always wears a mask & fire proof uniform! It's gender is unknown at this time or any other!" I added cream & sugar to my coffee & gently stirred "Pyro? Now I'm confused." Soldier turned to look at me without stopping "Pyro works with fire. Uses a flame thrower." I gave him a disbelieving stare "A flame thrower." Soldier nodded "That's right! Along with an axe & shotgun! I myself prefer my trusty rocket launcher & shovel." I took a sip of coffee "A rocket launcher? Cool! You said there were others who fight with you? So who else is on your team?"

Soldier girnned "Well there's my drinking buddy Demoman. He's a drunk black Scottish psyclops. His specialty is explosives. He's a fine son of a bitc! He may be young, but Scouts alright. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Scout prefers a scatter gun & an aluminium baseball bat." I topped my cup off with more coffee as Soldier continued "I don't trust that French crouton Spy! UnAmerican backstabbing bastard! He'll sneak up behind you & stabb you in the back! That's the cowards way of doing things! At least that shela Sniper knows how to fight like a man! All HE needs to do is stop using that sissy sniper riffle! They should take some pointers from Heavy! He may be a giant Russain commie bastard but at least he fight's like a man-bear-thing! Not like that frilly nazzi Medic! Running around the feild with no real weapons! He's an easy target just asking for a crocket in the ass!" He stood up & proceded to walk toward me "The only man on my team who can get away with cowardism is Engineer! & That's only because he cooks ribs! Now where the hell is breakfast?!"


	7. Chapter 7

I turned & picked the plate with his food up "Here. There's butter there & syrup next to it. Would you like some coffee?" Soldier took the plate from me & turned to the butter "Yeah! I like mine black with one cube of sugar!" I scratched my head "Cube? I don't have those." Soldier turned sharply & glared at me "How can you not have sugar?!" I crossed my arms "I got sugar! I just have no cubes!" Soldier grunted as he turned back to his waffles "Well then I don't see a problem!" He growled & knocked the syrup over "Shut up !" I turned with his coffe in hand along with mine "What ARE you on about? Why did you attack my syrup?" Soldier casually walked to the kitchen table "She was giving me sass! I do not tolerate people giving me sass!" I glanced at the syrup as I passed half expecting it to talk.

I set his coffe down next to his plate & took a seat across from him. I leand my elbows on the table just like mom always told me not to "Why do you yell all the time?" Soldier glanced up at me with a piece of waffle haning out of his mouth "I don't understand?! What do you mean yelling?! I'm not yelling!" I leaned back "Yeah you are. You're doing it right now!" Soldier swallowed & took a gulp of coffee "This is not yelling!" He took a deep breath & leaned across the table "THIS IS YELLING!" His booming baratone yelling startled me out of my chair. My butt hit the floor with a thud. Eyes wide I stared at him "God damn! The hell was that?! Give me warning before doing that! Ass!" I pulled myself back into my shair as Soldier laughed at me.

I picked my cup back up & took a sip "Now my ass hurts." Soldier stuffed his face with more waffle "You really need to toughen up if you want a man!" My eyes shot up to him "What?" Soldier nodded gulping his coffee loudly "No man on gods green earth wants a sissy wife! You need to be tough & strong! You need some muscule on those bones! Not whatever that flabby shit is!" I growled & glammed my hand down on the table "Yeah well at least I have manners & an inside voice! You'll never get a woman running around shouting all the time! I doubt you even know how to treat a woman!" I grinned at the man sitting across from me "I don't know any woman who would want a stupid barbaric brute for a husband!" Soldier stopped eating. His arms fell at his side & he stared down at his half empty plate. What had I done?

He imedieatly jumped from his seat & stomped over to me. I puffed my chest out trying to look tough. However my face betrayed me. Soldier grinned at be before holding his right hand out to me. I stared at him unsure of what was going on. A few minutes passed & soldier growled "Are you going to stare at it or are you going to take my hand?!" I tentatively took his hand scared out of my mind. Soldier gently pulled me from my chair. I blushed as he pulled me into his strong arms "What are you-" He hushed me with a finger to my lips "I'm showing you I know how to treat a woman. You are a woman aren't you?  
I nodded my brain unable to find words of any kind. Soldier carefully took my left hand & placed it on his shoulder. My right hand was held firmly in his. He tenderly snaked his left arm around my waist. I knew he was older than me. I didn't know how much older but I knew. I was twenty-three & he must have been around thirty. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Soldier twirling us around to an invisible song.

Who would have thought such a sweet jesture could come from the barbarian. Soldier closed his eyes & leaned his head on my shoulder. I could hear him humming a song I knew called 'I Know Why & So Do You' by Glenn Miller. I let myself fade into the moment as I softly sang along with his humming. Soldier pulled back imideately & threw his arms to his side "THAT is how you treat a woman lady maggot!" I shook my head coming down from on high "What? Oh! Yes that was lovely." I grinned at him "You can be charming when you want to." Soldier grinned behind a light pink blush "I told you I could!" I felt my own blush heating up my face. Soldier turned from me & began to walk into the hallway. I watched him for a second "I'll be in the garage messing with laundry!" He waved a hand in the air as he darted into the bathroom.

Once in the short lived safety of the garage I let out a loud contented sigh. I hated him so much right now! The simple action of holding my hand got me flustered. I shook all thoughts from my head as I opened the washing machien & dryer. I cycled the laundry & got the rest of his clothes started. As I worked I sang more of that Glenn Miller song. I didn't even hear the door open. Nor did I hear Soldier sit down on my dryer. My hand reached for his dirty pants. I paused when my hand brushed across something warm. I turned my attention to the world around me. Soldier was holding out his pants for me to take. So that's what my hand hit "Thank you." I took them from him & tossed them into the wash. As I poured in soap I glanced at Soldier "Soldier? Can I ask you something?" He nodded "Sure thing!" I leaned on the washing machien as is spun to a start "How are you going to get home?


	8. Chapter 8

Soldier looked down at his feet. His brow furrowed in thought. He absent-mindedly ran his left hand through his short hair. He tilted his head in my direction "I don't know." He looked a little deflated sitting there with his hands in his lap. Sort of like a kid who just found out his pizza party was canceled. I wanted to hug the man but opted for something else. My hand tenderly snaked its way to his upper arm. I smiled warmly at him "You are welcome to stay with me. For as long as you are here." Soldier stared at my hand for a moment before putting his large hand on mine "Thanks. I uh... I appreciate that." I nodded briefly "Well I have today off of work. Why don't we play a game? Or we could watch a movie?" Soldier hopped off the dryer "A picture show?! Sounds good! Just make sure it's not one of your sissy lady movies you girlies like so much!" I frowned but made no fuss about it "I think I know just the movie! Has loads of action!" Soldier leaned forward "Action?" I nodded & began to wander off "And Nazi killing!"

Soldier followed me like I had the man on a leash. As we passed through the kitchen I opened the fridge "Would you like something to drink? I have orange juice, cream soda, big red, Pepsi, beer, rum, vodka, brandy, water, milk, & more tea than you can shake a stick at." Soldier walked past me toward the couch "Pepsi." I nodded & pulled out two pepsis. I walked to the couch & set them down on the coffee table. Soldier took his with a quick thank you. I sat down in front of my TV & pulled a box to my lap. After spending a few minutes sifting through dvds I grinned. In my hands I held the complete Indiana Jones box set.

With a wide grin I put the disk into the DVD player. I sat down next to Soldier & popped open my soda. This was my favorite movie & it showed on my face. My hands could not move fast enough as I turned the tv on. The movie started & I was instantly wrapped up in it. So much so that I didn't even hear Soldier asking about the DVD player. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting wide eyed leaning forward. All his questions pushed from his mind. We looked like two children watching their favorite cartoon. For once in the short time I had know him Soldier looked normal. The battlefield was far from his mind & body. Both our minds were consumed with that handsome rouge Indi & his adventurous exploits.

About half way through the film I got up to use the restroom. I glanced at Soldier as I passed him. His jaw was dropped with his eyes glued to the screen. As Indi punched people Soldier swung his arms copying Indi's movements. I shook my head with a light grin. Watching him reminded me of me when I was a little girl. I couldn't help but stare at Soldier out of the corner of my eye as I sat down. Once the film was over soldier leaned back "Wow!" He turned toward me "You have any more movies like that!? What an American!" I nodded enthusiastically "You bet your sweet ass I do! That was just the first in the series! We still have three more movies to watch!" Soldier grinned just as big as I was "Fantastic!"

Again I plopped down on the floor & swapped the first movie for the second. I stood up & turned to Soldier "I'm out of soda. I'm going to fix some tea. Would you like something else to drink?" Soldier leaned back "What are you british?!" He shook his head "Just give me another soda!" I dropped a tea bag in my cup & added cold water "I hope you can tolerate shopping." Soldier's head whipped around "What?!" I nodded "Yeah, if you're staying with me we need to get you clothes. Also I'll need more food." Without waiting for him to argue I set the tea to zap in the microwave & walked into the garage. I grabbed the black laundry basket I kep on the shelf over the washer & dryer. After cycling the laundry again I carried the basket into the living room. Soldier frowned as I set the basket down "Are those my clothes!?" I nodded & headed back into the kitchen "Yes. That's your sox, undershirt, & underwear."

I finished fixing my tea & headed back to the living room. Along the way I got Soldier another soda. Once I sat back down I turned the movie back on. Calmly I began to gold everything. Soldier continuously glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Probably making sure I was folding everything properly. That was short lived as Indi came on the screen. I grinned briefly & finished folding his laundry. Soldier started shouting loudly at the TV. I shook my head & picked up his laundry. I took the clothes back to his room & set them down. As I walked back to the living room the house phone rang. I groaned & darted to the kitchen "Hello how may I help you?" I heard breathing "Hey Kim! You busy? I thought I could come hang out & spend the night." I sighed "I'm busy today. How about we hang tomorrow. I have some crazy shit to tell & show you." I heard a defeated sigh "Aw! Ok... fine! But you better call!" I shook my head & hung up. As I walked back to the couch Soldier glanced at me "A lady friend?" I laughed "Naw! That was my best friend Harry. He wanted to spend time together today but I'm busy."

Soldier's face deadpanned "Your best friend in a boy?" I tilted my head & frowned lightly "Well technically he's a twenty-two year old man, but he still acts like a boy." Soldiers eyes went wide for a second "Twenty-two?! Christ woman! How old are you?!" I frowned a little more "How old do I look?" Soldier looked me up & down "Well, you've got tits like a twenty-nine year old!" I gasped & burst out in laughter "Wow! Usually people think I'm younger than that! I'm twenty-three! Good guess!" I smiled at him "So how old are you? If you don't mind my asking." Soldier turned back to the movie "I'm thirty-one!" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as I turned back to the movie. For being thirty-one he certainly was handsome.


	9. Chapter 9

We sat in silence for some time watching the movie. I stood up when I heard the dryer beep. I glanced at Soldier. He was wrapped up in the movie again. I found myself rather amused at his child like behavior. I headed to the garage to fetch the rest of his laundry. On my way back to the couch I checked the clock. The bright green numbers flashed eleven thirty. I began to fold his outer garments "When this movie is over we are going shopping." I stopped in mid fold of his pants "I hate shopping for clothes. It's boring!" I glanced at the TV. The second movie was almost done. I stood up with his outer garments in my arms. I opened the door to his room & set the rest of his laundry down on his bed.

After I closed the door I walked across the hall to my room. If we were shopping he would need another t-shirt to wear. I fished around in my closet for another shirt that wouldn't make him look like a girl or worse yet gay. I finally found one. It was a red plaid button down shirt. I got it from the mens section. Guys get all the best shirts. I walked back into Soldier's room & set the shirt down on the pants for him to wear. As I sat back down next to Soldier I picked up my tea. Almost instinctively I held my pinkie out as I sipped. Soldier stared at my hand for a moment before pushing my finger back in "Real American's drink like this! Sissy Englishmen hold a finger out!"

I glared at him & shook my head. I turned back to the movie & stuck my finger out again. As the movie began to end Soldier glanced at my finger again. He frowned in a cute annoyed way & pushed my finger again. Again I stuck it back out. He growled "You are ASKING for a section eight there missy!" I ignored him & continued to sip my tea. Soldier turned his whole body toward me "Are you ignoring me?!" I nodded curtly. Soldier stood up with a huff. He leaned down to my level with a scowl on his face. His face was inches from mine "You want me to break that finger?!" I casually looked up at him "Look! Ya ain't gonna make me put my finger down! So stop trying before I kick your ass!" Soldier straightened up "You?! Kick my ass! That's cute!" I scoffed & set the cup down "Well I came pretty close to it last night." Soldier puffed his chest out "Well close is not a win lady maggot!"

I sighed angrily. I hadn't wanted to do it but he was pushing my buttons. Casually I set the empty cup down on the couch. Soldier watched me closely for any signs of aggression toward him. I moved slowly in an unthretaning manner as I picked up the remote. Soldier raised a brow. He was expecting the same reaction from last night. My actions confused him. I pushed all the appropriate buttons to turn the TV & DVD player off. With the remote in my hand I stood up. Gently I bent over & set it down on the couch. I quickly rose with my arm outstretched. The back of my hand made a loud snap across Soldiers face. His head turned from the force of the back-hand. His eyes were on mine. He had the smallest smile on his face. I had caught him off guard with that. He laughed heartily "I didn't think you had that in you Lady maggot!" I beamed with pride "Go get dressed! I left a plaid shirt for you to wear." Soldier nodded & walked off. I followed him to my own room.


	10. Chapter 10

I popped my neck as I walked & stretched my arms high over my head. I didn't even notice soldier turn around with a grin. I had no time to lower my arms as Soldier jumped me. I squealed loudly as we crashed to the floor "The hell man!?" Soldier held my arms down at my wrists "Don't start what you mean to finish!" I struggled under him "Get off!" I clawed at his hands to no avail. Soldier laughed at my pathetic attempt. I growled at him & whispered nonsense. Soldier leaned down "What was that lady maggot!?" I whispered more nonsense with a glare. Soldier leaned a little further "I didn't catch that?!" Soldier used a mock lady voice "Did you say 'Oh mister Soldier! I surrender because I am a lady & can't fight worth anything!'" I growled & smashed my head into his. While he was stunned I threw my weight. Now that I was on top I took the opportunity to punch him in his stupid face! I only managed to get one hit in as he grabbed my wrist. Soldier reached his other hand up & grabbed my neck "I could kill you right now! Surrender now lady maggot & you will not be harmed!" I sighed "Fine! I give up for now! You win this battle!"

Soldier grinned & let me go. I put a hand on his chest & pushed myself up. I sauntered off to my room with a light scowl on my face. I could hear Soldier's door open just as mine was closing. As I looked through my closet I found myself thinking about Soldier. Why was he smiling after I hit him? In fact he had a small grin the entire time we fought in the hall. I slipped on jeans & a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom & brushed my hair. Looking at it with fresh eyes I rather liked the brown roots. As I let it grow out it would begin to look like ice cream.

I walked back into the hall. Soldier hadn't finished getting dressed. At the end of the hall was the shoe rack. A gift from my mother. I don't think I need it though. I only have two pair of shoes. As I slipped on my shoes Soldier came out of his room. I smiled at him "Your shoes are over here." Soldier stared at me as he walked over "Do you expect me to sit on the floor?!" I stared at him out of the corner of my eye unamused "Go get a chair then. Or sit on the couch." Soldier grumbled as he picked his shoes up off the rack. He looked around the room for a chair. With a loud huff he marched off to the living room to put his boots on. I shook my head "Who put a bee in his butt? YOU OUGHT TO CALM DOWN!" I stood up & stretched. As I grabbed my keys & wallet I heard a loud growl from the kitchen "YOU'RE STUPID!"

I laughed as I stood up "What a come back." Soldier waltzed into the room "I am ready!" I smiles "Ok then. First we need to get you clothes. Four tops & two bottoms. Then we can get food." I locked the door behind me before walking him to my car "What would you like for dinner?" Soldier grinned & walked next to me "I like ribs! And apple pie! And! I like corn!" I nodded & unlocked my truck. Soldier grinned as he walked to the passengers seat "Now that is an American truck!" I nodded & started it up "Mhm. He may be beat up & old but I love him. His name is Vince. I've had him for about two years now." The radio played a classical radio station "If there's one thing I like more than classical music, it's classical music mixed with war." Soldier nodded "Just about everything goes with war! Even war goes with war!" I smiled as we pulled into a Ross "Let me know when you get hungry & we can go get something to eat."

I grabbed a cart at the door as we headed inside "The mens is this way." I followed behind Soldier as we walked "So any friends?" Soldier tossed a white shirt with the Americana flag on the front into the cart "There are no friends in war!" He sifted through the rest of the rack "But I do have some yes! Demoman, Scout, & Engineer!" I nodded & watched him toss is two more shirts "So tell me more about this sawmill." Soldier glanced at me "You ask a lot of questions!" He leaned forward & squinted "Are you a spy?!" I shook my head "No! Don't be stupid I just want to get to know you better." Soldier stared at me a moment longer before nodding slowly "Alright. I believe you, for now! Sawmill is a battle of 'King Of The Hill'. The objective is to take control of the command point." He tossed a final shirt in & moved on to jeans "The point is located in an old sawmill. R.E.D wants to control the point for it's resources. Lumber is a highly valuable resource. If B.L.U got their hands on it... Lets just hope that never happens."

Soldier stopped looking at jeans briefly "What made you let me stay with you?" I froze for a moment in shock. He wasn't yelling at all. I smiled warmly at him "Well, to be honest I'm not entirely sure. There was just something about you. I believed everything you said. You never gave me a reason not to." Soldier stared at me again "Everything? Thank you." It didn't take much longer to finish shopping in Ross. As I put the shopping bags into the truck my stomach growled. I laughed lightly "Ya hungry? Lets go get something to eat?" Soldier nodded "Sounds good to me!" I sat down "How about burgers?" Soldier sat down "I like burgers." I smiled & headed to the nearest burger joint.


End file.
